


Still Alive

by brihana25



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e06 Beachhead, Gen, Implied Feelings, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short missing scene for Beachhead - Daniel realizes that Vala is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive

"Did Vala make it back on board?"  
  
He didn't mean to sound panicked, but he knew that he did. He imagined it would be easy enough to explain away, though. They were connected; they couldn't stay too far apart for too long. It was only natural that he be concerned. After all, his life was hanging in the balance too. If she had died ...  
  
But she couldn't be dead. If she had died in that blast wave, he'd already be dead. He knew she was still alive.   
  
He'd go down to the ring room and give her a nice long lecture about running off on some half-cocked, self-sacrificing, hare-brained plan, especially when she was risking not only her life but his as well. That was what he'd do. He'd give her a piece of his mind, good and proper, and he'd never have to admit that he'd been ...  
  
"No, sir."  
  
It wasn't possible.  
  
She had to be there, somewhere, alive. She had to be alive, because he was alive. They were connected; they couldn't be separated. What happened to one happened to the other, and he was still alive!  
  
Why did his chest suddenly hurt so badly?  
  
He heard nothing after that. Darkness clouded the edges of his vision and moisture filled his eyes. He felt strange, fuzzy, light-headed. He grabbed the back of the seat he was standing behind and fought to stay on his feet.  
  
Every beat of his heart reminded him of this new reality. He was still alive.  
  
The realization stole the breath from his lungs and the strength from his knees, and he crumpled to the floor. He heard Mitchell shouting his name as though from far away.  
  
"Jackson? Jackson!"  
  
Strong hands grasped his arms and pulled him to his feet. He forced himself to take a few staggering steps forward between the men that held him, but soon he lost the willpower to do even that much. As Teal'c and Mitchell carried him to the infirmary, his mind repeated over and over again what each pain-filled beat of his heart stood to prove.  
  
Daniel Jackson was still alive, but Vala MalDoran was not.  
  
Vala was dead.  
  
Daniel welcomed the darkness when it came.


End file.
